Reiji Kurosaki
is a member of a space-time police force called the , becoming the . He initially appeared as a cold-hearted and emotionless individual thinking only about duty and preserving the timeline by getting rid of any possible threats. It wasn't until Daiki Kaito showed him kindness that Kurosaki became filled with more positive emotions. History He comes from the Kurosaki family estate which owned a gold-plated gun which Daiki had planned to steal. But when he was chased by the police the gun was damaged and was later returned to Kurosaki's possession. At a time in the future Kurosaki joined the G Men and gained the G Den-O Belt and the Rider Pass holding the artificial Imagin Eve, becoming G Den-O. When Daiki Kaito attempted to create a time paradox by trying to kill his past self, something that he is unable to do, he was stopped and arrested by Kurosaki as G Den-O. He then arrests the Tarōs believing that their existences, coupled with their using the Rider Pass, also threatens the timeline. He then arrests the rest of the entire Den-Liner crew for harboring the Tarōs. When Daiki and the rest of the Den-Liner escape, G Den-O chases them but is defeated by Diend. When Daiki finds his past self Kurosaki shoots him with the golden gun, and while Daiki was critically injured the bullet also hits the briefcase past Daiki was carrying and when the future Daiki caught the golden gun from the past the one Kurosaki had disappeared. Daiki then explained he set up his whole arrest so that he could get the golden gun and Kurosaki could never have it in the first place. In exchange, he would give Kurosaki the letters that were in the gun's briefcase that were from Kurosaki's mother, telling him how much she loves him, thinking that it should be Kurosaki's treasure. Kurosaki was touched by this, but Eve was irritated that "final judgement" was not performed and separates from Kurosaki's badge and becomes G Den-O to perform this in his stead. When a stray attack from G Den-O almost hits Kurosaki, Diend saves him and Kurosaki gives Diend a K-Touch which allows him to assume Complete Form. After G Den-O is destroyed, Kurosaki goes to visit his mother, something he never did in the past. Forms is G Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during G Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - G= G Form *'Height': 196 cm *'Weight': 98 kg *'Ability Perameters' **'Punching Power': 7t **'Kicking Power': 10t **'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.8s is G Den-O's primary form, based on a with the DenKamen Mask resembling a patrol car. G Den-O has two Full Charge attacks, when they are activated, Eve proclaims "Perfect Weapon!", shortly after. The first is World Punish, where a barrier encompasses G Den-O so he can attack with a series of shots from Gun Mode. The second one is World End, a powerful strike in Jutte Mode while the red and blue lights on his Den-Kamen light up but was not used in the movie. }} Equipment Devices *G Den-O Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt Weapon *G DenGasher: Personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Reiji Kurosaki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G Den-O, his suit actor is . Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Movie Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Den-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Contract holders Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil turns good